


The Battle

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Protective Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: A war is raging and Billy is ready to fight
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Attempted Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	The Battle

Billy looks out toward the ocean, toward the man he loves who is staring at the waves, his arms wrapped tight around himself. He steps off the back deck and makes his way down to the shore. This war is never-ending and yet Billy feels stronger and more determined each time he fights and beats down their enemy. He won’t stop. He _hasn’t_ stopped for nearly 10 years. 

He stops beside Steve and looks out at the ocean, also. “Hey Pretty Boy… something on your mind?”

Steve doesn’t move and Billy looks at him just in time to see the tears fill his eyes and spill over. But his mouth, his gaze… they never move. He’s like stone and Billy is worried that he won’t win one day and that Steve’s heart will turn to stone, too. 

It’s quiet for so long, that it startles Billy when he gets an answer. “Why do you love me, Billy?”

Billy turns fully toward Steve then and cups his cheek, turning the man to look at him. “I love you because you’re perfect. I love you because you’re mine.”

Steve closes his eyes. “It’s never going to get better, is it?”

Billy pulls him close. “It always gets better, baby. Just sometimes it doesn’t _stay_ better. But that’s what I’m here for, right? I’ll fight for you. I won’t let it take you. I promise.”

Steve looks down where their footprints are being erased by the waves. “You can’t promise that, Billy. I’ll disappear, just like those dips in the sand…”

Billy brings his face up so their eyes meet again. “Stop… don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. I can fight this with you. I love you, Steve. Nothing will take you from me. Nothing.” He leans his forehead against Steve’s and breathes softly, taking in the other man’s presence. “I love you. I will always love you.”

“My dad called today.”

Billy closes his eyes. He knew it. He knew something set this off and he reminds himself that it’s illegal to murder someone, even if it’s a prick like the elder Harrington. 

“What did he say, Steve?”

“He wanted to know how I was doing. I told him… I told him that things were… getting better and that I was able to do some things that I couldn’t before and… he said…” He shrugs. “He said that depression isn’t real. He said that I choose to be sad and he called me pathetic. He said that I was a coward for… for what I did last month.”

Billy takes a calming breath and then opens his eyes and kisses Steve softly. “You’re not a coward. You felt… trapped. I get it. You’re not pathetic and you definitely didn’t choose to feel this way. Baby, all of that stuff that was in your head last month, that wasn’t real. That was your depression lying to you. And that’s because it’s _real_ … Depression is _real_ , sweetheart, and I won’t let it take you. I meant that. I’ll always mean that. You’re not alone. I know it doesn’t always feel like it, but you’re fighting the biggest battle of all. And I’m right beside you, cheering you on. Please… please remember that. Remember _my_ words. Not his.”

“Your words…” Steve smiles softly then. That beautiful smile that tells Billy that he’s won another battle. “I love you, too.”


End file.
